Dogs And Cats: Part 1
by Magdiel14
Summary: Cats and Dogs learn to get along... Heine and Badou are searching for something and Anani, our lovely cat... girl, can lead them to it... Unfortunately for Heine, he will have to put up with Anani until they can find some mutant fetish children to free. However, like Badou and Heine, Anani is another stray, just looking to put her past behind her... After inflicting some carnage.


So when does a cat ever get any attention? Hell, I've heard of this "spine of Kerberos", thing that has popped up around here, but I never thought it was that popular. Jeez, never thought I would meet someone with it… Well… Never know what happens around here. Especially since we are so close to the "Underground". Say, I wonder if that dude got over his fear of women by now… His friends were reasonable in my house. I remembered Eyepatch when he was a pipsqueak with his older bro. I just had a problem with White-Hair. Whenever I walk into a room, he looks like he's about to jump out of his skin. Ah well, can't blame him too much anyways. He had a bad experience with a woman in the past anyways. So, off that topic 'cause this is my story… My name is Anani, I'm eighteen and I sort of suffer from split-personality disorder… Yeah… Not to be on the lines of "I'm special" or anything, I just really do have a split-personality disorder. One minute, I'm fine and dandy. Next minute, I'm someone else, something else.

Don't get me wrong, as there isn't any collar in my neck… I am perfectly fine. Or so I say because I see a Y-shaped scar running down my torso. I don't know where it came from, nor do I know who gave it to me. I'm only sure that this scar was something that gave me this personality problem. Did I mention, that I get about as violent as a tiger whenever someone has crossed onto her turf? **_ROAR! _**What a letdown it is, that I don't feel like a normal human. Well, I guess I have a way of channeling the anger… We'll get into that later…

Guess this is the part where I describe how I look like… Fine. I'm a 5'4", chubby girl with short coarse hair and tawny skin. What I'm wearing? You guys ask for too much… Right now? A grey t-shirt and a light blue long skirt, which is what I wear. My feet are bare at the moment because I am in my house. In any case, my name is Anani and I'm eighteen. So yeah, I do live alone in a six-story apartment that is quite shabby and surprisingly accompanied by only a few people. However, it's better than nothing considering how bad the country is right now. So how about this, I'll tell you my story… It's a simple story.

No one falls in love by the way. I'm not interested in many people anyways. I only helped those two out just to get them out of a bind and to give them a place to stay after a while, just to let things settle down. Haah, both of them are pretty cool, guns and all. All I have are my fists and well… a sword. No it isn't a special katana. It's just what looks like a cutlass, a pirate sword. Ah, that thing is dull anyways. So while I'm going on with the story, you all are going to sit down and listen. Yes, it sounds like I'm breaking the fourth wall, but listen closely… I have fixed that thing so many times; I can't even fathom fixing it anymore. So the wall is broken, and now we begin the story.

Just a word of warning though…

There shall be cussing and swearing and violence and gore. I don't know if any of you are trigger-happy or faint at the sight of blood. (Let alone the mere thought of blood.) So… this story is rated M for a reason. Well, as how a certain someone would say "It's for adults only".

Wait what?

Well then…

So…

* * *

**_DAY 01_**

The market was not full of people today. Which was pretty good considering how crowded this place gets. I managed to grab some tomatoes, rice, lettuce, beets and some meat from a couple of stands in the marketplace. They sold for good prices whenever business was good and they wanted to get confident. Business was business and if it boomed, it boomed. So, since I had nothing else to do there, I headed home, arms occupied with bags of food. Some guys were looking at me strangely after I turned a corner. I heard one mumble something to his friends and they all laughed. I paid them no mind. After all, in this city, people here will say anything and mean the other, right?

Strangely that may have not been the case.

As I turned another corner, I heard footsteps. Some were really heavy and others were light. I heard catcalls and wolf whistles from behind me. And those guys were gaining up on me fast. Well, I was walking anyway. This day, I was in for some trouble, serious trouble.

"Hey big girl!" Somehow, this dude appeared right in front of me and I did not see. I nearly dropped my groceries when I bumped into him. Soon, I was surrounded by a couple of other guys. All of them were punks, trying to fit in with some sort of gang or family. They seemingly sported the same hairstyle, slicked back hair with a colored streak in their bangs. It couldn't get more original… I straightened myself after observing my targets. By tonight, I know I'm going to be in a bit of a bind. These guys are not only out to kill, but to see which girl will open their legs to them. And I'm not interested in giving myself up to live.

"Say, Jonny, how much do you think she'll be worth?" I am contemplating. The dude with blue streaks in his hair had his face close to mine. My nose wrinkled at the smell of marijuana emanating from his breath. Let alone his entire body could have been born from the leaf… Wrong time to be thinking up something smart, Anani.

"I don't know. She'll be worth something to Murdoch, but not the rest of her." Did I mention I have chubbiness in my body…? Not enough, but I have a little bit of love handles…

"Tch… How boring." Said another guy off to my left. I could smell the scent of gunpowder from him and the other two. I'm not good with guns unless they are longer than my arms… Yet, I still think I'm in trouble.

I left my sword at home…

"Then let's get rid of her. A bitch who ain't gonna make us money should die."

Did… did he just call me a bitch?

Aw hell no.

The smell of gunpowder got stronger and something cold pressed my forehead. I cleared my throat and the bags in my arms shifted.

"Could I at least take my stuff home before you shoot me dead?" I asked, my spine tingling.

"Naw, we'll just kill ya, sell yer parts and take ya food." Said the guy who had the gun pressed against my head. My temples are twitching and I blinked. That's when I got tunnel vision and I see red stuff pouring out of people…

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror once when I was like this. My pupils were slit and they glowed an eerie cyan green. I could see the blood dripping down my arms and my hand held something that was pumping. Much to my disgust, it was a human heart. Then things went, **_BANG! _**And I went to sleep. Woke up the next day, or what felt like the next day, confused, disoriented and blood pouring out of my mouth. It felt like someone pushed me in front of a moving train. I could barely move my fingers, let alone blink. Blink… my eyes… I looked in the same mirror again. It was cracked, but I could still see them. They still held the greenish hue… But my pupils were dilated. Whatever happened to me? I knew someone had something to do with it… Yet, I did not want to know about anything. My only thought was to get out and to never speak or see of this again.

So I changed my name, gained some weight and tried to live a normal life. Problem is, I had none. All I could think of is what happened "down there".

So back to the story… Yeah, I went crazy, but not like last time. I only knocked those guys out cold. My groceries were strewn all over the ground and I groaned angrily. Now dinner was my problem because I couldn't make it _and_ I spent most of my money on the groceries. Guess I just didn't think ahead today. _Sigh…_ I went home after that. I really didn't want to deal with any more bullshit. All I wanted was to sleep away whatever the fuck came to me.

I open my door and my cat, a tabby, who was waiting for me, hisses. I usher it away and closed the door behind me. All I want to do is sleep. I head into my room, and collapsed onto my bed. I didn't care if I was still dressed in my long skirt and t-shirt. Those were my pajamas for all I cared. Well, as soon as I crawled to my pillow, I fell asleep with no dreams and no nightmares.

When I wake up, I hear the sounds of gunshots. It wasn't unusual to hear them in my neighborhood, yet it was different this time. It was inside my gosh-damned house. I looked to see my door full of bullet holes and I could've sworn I didn't close it. A lot of people were here. I hear gunfire again and I groaned when I recognized them. Ingram pistols were **_his _**specialty guns. Wonder why he's in my house right now. I crawl out of bed and to my closet. There was my sword lying in my closet and I did not hesitate to take it out. My spine began to tingle again… This sensation was not very pleasant. As soon as I open the door, there stands a guy dressed clad in a suit with the same streaked hair of the other guys I knocked out earlier.

"Can't you be more original?" I huffed. The gangster paused and before he could turn around, I stabbed him through his neck. A lot of blood spurted out of the wound. I withdrew my oversized knife and cleaned the blade on the dead guy's shirt.

"Say, Anani? Got a smoke?" I did not even need to look up to know who it is. Clearly, I didn't need to.

"Yeah, yeah, Badou." I walked to my living room, stepping over dead bodies and opened the stand where my now defunct TV stood. (Luckily I had another in my room with some consoles for entertainment.) There were some packs of cigarettes inside, just in case.

"Which one?"

"ANY BRAND'LL DO!" Badou shrieked. So I tossed him a pack of Marlboro's and a lighter, then shut the cabinets. A few clicks and all tensions settled…

"Mmmmh! That tastes so good!" Badou squealed. He slumped onto the sofa while taking a long drag of his cigarette. While I was fixing what I could from my trashed house, I heard some nervous shuffling behind me.

"Introduce me to your friend…" I said as I inspected the dead bodies… I was going to have a problem explaining this one to the police.

"Oh, you haven't met Heine?" Badou asked pointing to his white haired friend who sported a sleeveless vest and jeans. Chains swung around his hips and connected to some pistols, which rested in there sheaths.

"No." I pointed out. "And there is a reason I asked in the first place…"

"Well, he's Heine." Badou pointed to the white-haired boy. "I'm guessing you two had a bit of the same thing happening to you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You know? Mayhem makes you guys go nuts?"

"C'mon Badou." Heine urged. "We wasted our time here. Let's go."

"Hey, hey!" Badou eased. "We need to ask HER!"

"Ask me what?" I said as I faced the two of them. The guy, Heine, was giving me a weird look. I don't know what the hell is up with him, acting all nervous. Dude would probably faint if whatever he had were serious. Even though he literally shot down more than half of these guys laying here dead, I still wonder what these to were here anyways…

"Do you know anything about "mutant fetish children"?" Badou asked, after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You mean those little children the emerged from the underground after all that genetic manipulation shit?" I replied. " 'Course I know of 'em. One little rascal nearly had his way with my groceries. Gave him enough bread to feed most of his family though."

"Well… did you see anymore recently?"

"Sort of saw some of 'em running around. But after they turned the corner, I would hear screeching and then a white van would drive off at top speed." There was a moment of silence as I could see that Badou was contemplating on my words. I moved the TV from the stand and sat on it, leaning my chin into my left hand. If we did wait any longer, the house would start smelling of dead bodies. And I really didn't want that right now.

"Make it quick, Badou." I hissed, the scent already beginning to hit me. I grabbed one of the arms to the dead mafia dude and began to drag him outside to the backyard. It was really plain, and fenced in. However, there were some apartment buildings that hovered over my little house. Attention would be so easy to grab around here, especially because there was a shootout, _not too long ago_. So now I have to be cautious for prying eyes through the windows. I dragged out most of the bodies with Badou's help, even though he was still thinking about whatever. No one was really looking… I could sense their fear from a mile away.

Once all the bodies were buried, I know I said buried, Badou and I returned inside. I saw Heine flinch a little bit, and I was slightly curious.

"So what's the deal?" I asked.

"Well, we heard about some of the mutant fetish children being kidnapped around here."

"And their headquarters is stationed around here too?"

"Looks like you are already on top of this." Badou smirked. "And we need a favor from you."

"No! Badou, don't you dare!" Heine warned.

"Sorry Heine. You're gonna need to put up with it for a while." Badou sighed. "I'll introduce you two formally later. What I'm going to ask if you could let us hang in your house for a bit?"

"I really don't have a problem, but if you mess up my house again, I'm going to shoot the both of you." I replied, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I'll explain **_that _**later. Heine stormed out of my house as if something had set him-Yeah something did anyway.

"So… About him?"

"Yeah, he gets like this whenever he's around women. I guess it came from a bad experience with them."

"Bad break-up?"

"Something like that."

"I see."

**END OF DAY 01**


End file.
